This invention relates generally to improvements in snow skis particularly with respect to providing improved ski performance during turning maneuvers. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved snow ski having double turning edges.
In the sport of snow skiing, turning maneuvers are accomplished by tilting one or both skis to engage a relatively sharp lateral ski edge with the snow surface, resulting in a gripping action between the ski and the snow. When this gripping or edging action occurs in combination with appropriate skier body position, relatively sharp and rapid turning maneuvers can be performed. However, the effective gripping action between the ski and the snow can be limited when the snow surface exhibits significant ice characteristics. Alternatively, novice skiers often possess insufficient skills to insure consistent edging action in the course of attempted turning maneuvers. As a result, the gripping action between the ski and the snow surface is often inadequate such that the skier must reduce speed and/or reduce turning angles, or otherwise risk falling.
The present invention provides an improved snow ski adapted for significantly enhanced gripping or edging action with a snow surface, thereby permitting improved turning maneuver performance.